


Trio

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Robin Reversal AU [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new Batgirl in town, and Robin hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> As I write this, I realize I write Damian and Steph as having a very close bromance. I don’t care, I love it. Also, I wrote this in twenty minutes, that’s ridiculous. Dick is the crankiest of children, and also the youngest of everyone in the Batfam here, including Babs. Damian despairs about him a lot.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Dick sneered to the girl. “ _My partner and I_ need to have a word.”

Damian could only sigh, wish Brown had given him more warning of her protege’s arrival.

But Batgirl - the new one, one miss Barbara Gordon - pursed her lips, scoffed in a way that rivaled Damian himself, and turned away.

"D, this is a terrible idea.” Dick whispered frantically.

“There’s been Batgirls before.” Damian hummed, looking through his binoculars at the bank below them. “They have turned out to be extremely helpful to our cause.”

“Well, yeah, okay but.” Dick tried, leaning over the ledge, trying to get into Damian’s field of view. “That’s Steph and Cass, that’s different.”

“How?”

“They were trained! And trained _well_. By _Bruce_. By _you_.” Dick argued, throwing his arms out into the air. 

"I only assisted Cassandra, I never helped Brown.” Damian clarified. “Besides, Miss Gordon was trained _by_ Brown, and don’t you trust her judgement?”

"Sure, but…” Dick flopped his arms down, craning his neck back to look into the sky. “Augh, D, you’re not _listening_.”

"I hear you loud and clear.” Damian promised, lowering the lenses and pulling a Batarang from his belt. “I am just saying. Dislike her all you wish, but there’s nothing I can do about her being here.”

“But you’re-!”

“Batman, I’m aware, yes.” Damian nodded slowly, already exasperated. “Batgirl is a separate entity, not controlled by Batman. Never has been.”

Dick pouted and crossed his arms.

“So, if you have a problem with the current situation, take it up with the Oracle, otherwise stop thinking about it. It’s a distraction you can’t afford to have.” Damian turned then, towards Batgirl. She was staring at them expectantly.

“So?” She asked, not trace of hesitation in her voice. “We good? Can we go kick some bad-guy butt now? Or is Flippy here still throwing a tantrum.”

“Hey, I’m not throwing a _tantrum_ , I’m just making su-” Dick shot back.

"There’s a heist taking place in twenty minutes, and we need to be in position.” Damian thundered slowly over their voices. “Oracle mentioned you were good with strategies and computer systems. Mind sharing what you know?”

“Of course.” Batgirl nodded, as her shoulders dropped. “But I’m better at showing than telling. Mind if we have this conversation on the bank’s roof? I know where the control panel is hidden under the tar.”

“Fair enough.” Damian agreed.

“Great.” Batgirl then strolled between he and Dick, pointedly looking down at Robin. “Last one there buys post-patrol pizza?”

Dick just stared at her like she had just said the most offensive thing in the world. He glanced up at Damian, who shrugged as he pulled out his grapple. “I gave you your allowance for the week.”

Batgirl barked a laugh, jumping off the roof. Dick gave an indignant shout as he followed right behind her, shouting the whole way. Damian watched for a moment, then exhaled as his com cracked to life.

“So?” Stephanie asked. “What do you think?”

“She’s…feisty, I’ll give her that.” Damian conceded. “It’ll take a bit of getting used to. Maybe a little more refining of her skills, but…I believe it’ll work. Eventually.”

“Eventually.” Stephanie repeated with a chuckle. “But for now?”

“For now?” Damian watched as Batgirl and Robin both landed on the roof at practically the same moment. He could already see Dick claiming he’d won, could see Barbara refuting. “I think you and I might be in for a headache.”

Stephanie laughed, warm and relaxed - a good sound for her - and said, “I’ll have the aspirin ready, B.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Robin Reversal AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/robin-reversal-au)   
> 


End file.
